


Roll Call

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Roll Call

Earth-Two  
Metropolis

"Roll call," Dr. Mid-nite said, her fingers deftly flying across the Braille keyboard. "Jade Lantern?"

"Here," Jennie-Lynn said, raising her left hand, her father's ring glowing greenly from her middle finger. Her skin-tight crimson shirt clashed with Christmassy good cheer, a tribute to her father's original costume.

"Nuklon."

Al looked away from his green-skinned wife briefly. "Yeah!"

"Hourman."

Rick raised his hand and nodded, then, remembering Beth's blindness, said, "Here."

"Wildcat."

"Yo," Yolanda answered, pausing the sharpening of her claws on her titanium nail-file.

"Wonder Woman."

Lyta looked up from her computer screen. "Yes."

"Starman."

"Here," David answered, twirling his cosmic rod idly in the air in front of him.

"Red Tornado."

Reddy's emotionless, robotic voice replied, "Present."

"Dr. Fate."

Kent's voice spoke out, hollow and echoing behind the golden helm of Nabu. "Also present."

"Superman."

"Yes," Clark replied, anxious to get the meeting under way. He was the youngest member of the Justice Society, although he was in his early twenties. Super-speed did nothing for his youthful impatience.

"Superwoman."

Kara looked up from her own notes and answered, "And Chairwoman. Let the record show that Dr. Mid-nite is also present in her role as Secretary."

Clark watched his adopted cousin, envious of her calm confidence. Since the Crisis, she'd changed her name and her costume as a tribute to Earth-One's Supergirl, but she'd put her own unique stamp on the classic blue-and-red Supersuit - her S-shield was more like a bolt of lightning, the ‘power’ of her former Power Girl identity. Clark had tried changing his own S-shield, trying to strike out his own sense of identity, but had ultimately reverted to the S-shield he'd brought with him from his own Earth, long lost, destroyed in the Crisis. When it came right down to it, he felt, he simply wasn't as bold as his adopted cousin.

"Can we skip the reading of the minutes?" Clark asked before Kara could continue. She raised an eyebrow at him, an amused turn of her lip telling him in no uncertain terms he was being silly and she was willing to indulge him... for now.

"Any objections?" Kara asked, and, seeing there were none, turned to her notes. "So, outstanding business. Anyone hear from Silver Hawk and the Infinitors?"

By unspoken agreement, no one looked at Lyta. The subject of her estranged ex-husband and his band of misfit superheroes brought a silver-blonde frown to her brow, a tightness to her otherwise full lips, and with a deep breath, she answered tersely, "They're in Toronto, as of last weekend. Something about tracking down Penny Dreadful, to make sure every member of Helix is accounted for."

"Okay," Kara said. "That's the outstanding. Any new business?"

"Things have been pretty quiet," Rick said.

"Almost... too quiet?" Yolanda joked.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Nope, just quiet enough. There's almost too many of us to keep us in business."

"Actually, since you brought it up," Jennie-Lynn said, taking Al's huge hand in her own green one. "We have an announcement."

"Here it comes," Rick muttered, smiling. Even across the table, Clark heard him clearly. But then, super-hearing did have its advantages.

"I'll be taking a leave of absence from active duty," Jennie-Lynn said, her skin beginning to glow a soft emerald green. She gave Al a look, happiness and love shining from her bright green eyes. "We're pregnant."

The meeting's decorum was lost in the wave of congratulations, hugs, back-slaps for Al, and generally unexpected joy of the announcement.

Once the meeting was called back to order, Kara asked, "Any other new business?"

"Uh, yeah," David said. "My dad would like to have access to the restricted files on the Society computer mainframe."

"He doesn't have access?" Kara asked, frowning.

"Access to restricted files was limited to active members after the Thinker hacked into the Society's system using Johnny Thunder's access codes," Reddy explained emotionlessly. "Retired members subsequently have only limited access to the Society's mainframe."

"All in favour of granting Ted full access to the mainframe?" Kara asked.

"Not to be a stick in the mud, here, but what does he need it for?" Rick asked.

"He's working on some secret project with Wes Dodds and some of the other original Society members," David explained. "Wouldn't tell me what."

Several heads turned to Doctor Fate, the only original Society member still on active duty.

"I do not know," he answered. "I have not spoken to my former teammates in many weeks. In some cases, months."

Kara looked at her team. "I think it goes without saying that if there's anyone we can trust poking around the mainframe, it's one of its original designers."

There were nods and general murmurs of agreement around the table. Kara nodded herself. "Okay then. David, you'll arrange the access?"

"Sure."

"Anything else?"

Clark suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.


End file.
